gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Teen Win, Lose or Draw
ANNOUNCER: "You know why all these kids are in Marc Price's driveway? They're about to play America's favorite quick draw game! So, grab your mother's lawn chair and drag it on over! It's time for TEEN WIN, LOSE OR DRAW! And now, let's meet today's special guests! (insert celebrities' names)." CELEBRITY #2: "And now, here's the host of Teen Win, Lose or Draw, Marc Price!" Teen Win, Lose or Draw was the quick-draw game of sketchpad charades for teenagers, now hosted by Marc Price (who played Skippy Handleman on the hit sitcom Family Ties). The show was briefly revived in 2014 as Disney's Win, Lose or Draw. Gameplay Two teams of three players (consisting of one celebrity, and two teen contestants) played the game in a battle-of-the-sexes-manner (boys vs. girls). Unlike the adult version, contestants played for points & prizes, not cash. Round 1: Clue Round In the first round, one player from each team had 60 seconds to draw as many words as he/she could to convey to his/her partners. Each word was a clue to a puzzle. When time was up, host Marc announced the clues the team got right and if the team could solve the puzzle using those clues, they earned 200 points. If they couldn't, the opposing team got a chance to solve the puzzle and steal the points. Round 2: Phrase Round In the second round, each team was given a category to the puzzle they were trying to guess. The drawer had 60 seconds to draw that phrase for his/her team to guess. After the first 30 seconds, the drawer could either continue to draw or hand-off to one of his/her partners. A correct answer was worth 200 points, while a correct answer on a hand-off was worth 100 points. If time ran out, the opposing team had a chance to steal. Final Round: Speed Round Just like in the adult version, the final round of the game was the speed round. Starting with the team in the lead, one member of the team was chosen to draw for 90 seconds. The chosen drawer had that time to draw as many words & mini-phrases as he/she could. For every one his/her partners guessed correctly, the team received 100 points. The drawer could pass up to two times. After both teams played the speed round, the team with the most points won the game, and the teen contestants on the winning team each won a prize package. Tiebreaker If the game ends in a tie, each team will have 20 seconds to draw and guess as many words as they can. The team with the most correct guesses after 20 seconds each wins the game. If there’s still a tie after that, each team chooses a word by letter (A, B, or C) and draws and guesses the word as fast as they can, with a maximum of 60 seconds. The team that makes the correct guess the fastest wins the game. British Version A short-lived British version of the show aired on GMTV's original weekend lineup in 1993 hosted by Darren Day. Studios Disney-MGM Studios, Orlando, FL (Season 1) Hollywood Center Studios, Los Angeles, CA (Season 2) Trivia 65 episodes were produced: the first 39 by Jay Wolpert, the last 26 by Stone-Stanley. Season 1 aired new episodes on Saturdays and Sundays, whereas Season 2 aired new episodes on Saturdays only. Rating Inventor Based on Win, Lose or Draw by Bert Convy and Burt Reynolds. Other Versions *Win, Lose or Draw - the original "adult" version the ran on NBC and Syndication in 1987 *Disney's Win, Lose or Draw - a short-lived remake/revived kids version that also ran on The Disney Channel in 2014. Link Stanley Entertainment website (look under "TV Properties") Category:Board Game Conversion Category:Childrens Category:Drawing Category:Stunts & Dares Category:Puzzle Category:Celebrity Category:Disney Channel shows Category:Jay Wolpert Productions Category:Stone-Stanley Productions Category:Disney/ABC Television Category:Spinoffs Category:1989 premieres Category:1989 endings Category:1990 premieres Category:1991 endings Category:Battle of the Sexes